


The how to train your dragon king

by handonbaby



Category: Hiccup Series - Cressida Cowell, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28053246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handonbaby/pseuds/handonbaby
Summary: Basically the characters of how to train your dragon in the lion king story.Stoick as Mufasa.Valka as Sarabi.Hiccup as Simba.Astrid as Nala.Fishlegs as Zazu.Ruffnut an Tuffnut as timao and pumba.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Stoick the Vast, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Valka, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson, Stoick the Vast/Valka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	The how to train your dragon king

The sun starts to rise on the village of Berk, soon we can see a crowd of people in the main street of that solid and cold place, they are all whispering and waiting for their King to come out the doors of he great hall, today is the day they have been waiting for months now.

From the day we arrive on the planet  
And blinking, step into the sun  
There's more to see than can ever be seen  
More to do than can ever be done  
There's far too much to take in here  
More to find than can ever be found.

The queen Valka was pregnant of their future king or queen,last night she started to give birth and since then everyone begin to come out of their houses to get the chance of giving a first look to their future. 

But the sun rolling high In the sapphire sky  
Keeps great and small on the endless round.

The older woman Gothi leaves the main hall with a little package on her arms making all the murmurings stop, right after her the king of the tribe Stoick the Vast with a huge smile declares to everyone that its a boy while gothi lift him up so everyone can see him.

It's the Circle of Life  
And it moves us all  
Through despair and hope  
Through faith and love 

The boy opens his eyes wildly with the noise and scremings of he crownd as they all celebrate.

Till we find our place  
On the path unwinding  
In the Circle  
The Circle of Life.

"Why! If it isn't my big brother descending from on high to  
mingle with the commoners." Spitelout says as he watches his brother get inside the little fishing hut he was working on.

"Valka and I didn't see you at the presentation of Hiccup." Stoick said with a angry voice as he approaches his brother.

"That was today? Oh, I feel simply awful... Must have slipped my mind." Spitelout awsered with sacarsm not really caring about it.

"Yes, well, as slippery as your mind is, as the king's brother, you should have been first in line!" The big man called Fishlegs that is the King counselor said in disapproval.

"Well, I was first in line... until the little hairball was born." He said giving Fishlegs a look that made him hide more close to Stoick. 

"That “hairball” is my son -and your future king." Stoick said losing even more his patience with his brother behave.

"Ohh, I shall practice my curtsy." Spitelout mocked as he turn way to leave. 

"Don't turn your back on me, Spitelout." The King said on a waring tone.

"On, no, Mufasa. Perhaps you shouldn't turn your back on me."But that was enough for the king that stood in front of him and said threatening.

"Is that a challenge?" But his brother simply avoid it.

"Temper, temper. I wouldn't dream of challenging you." He raised his hands up.

"Pity! Why not?" Fishlegs said teasing him.

"Well, as far as brains go, I got the lion's share. But, when it comes to brute strength... I'm afraid I'm at the shallow end of the gene pool." He said leaving without another word. 

The light of the sun that started to get inside the house through the window pointed the new day that has begun, and with it the small seven years old boy comes running and screaming through his parents room door. 

"Dad! Daad! Come on, Dad, we gotta go, wake up!" He jumps right on the bed trying to wake his dad up. "Dad? Daad. Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad..." 

"Your son.... is awake" Valka says with a sleepily voice. 

"Okay, okay. I'm up. I'm up." Stoick gets up the bed still trying to put his head to work correctly.

"Yeah!" Hiccup said as he pulls his father by his arms out of the house.

But who could blame him right, his dad has promised to do a whole patrol in the village today with him.

"This way boy." He says as he walks on the hill direction.

"But that's not the way to the village." Young Hiccup says walking fast to keep close to his dad.

"There is someting that i need to show you before, on the top of the hill." He said calmly.

Once they hit the top of the hill Hiccup couldn't barely believe in his eyes, it was the most beautiful vision of the whole kingdom that he has ever seen. 

"Look Hiccup. Everything the light touches is our kingdom." Stoick says pointing all the village and the areas around. "A king's time as ruler rises and falls like the sun, one day Hiccup, the sun will set on my time here and will rise with you as the new king." 

"And this’ll all be mine?" Hiccup ask with his eyes quite open trying to see everything that he may not have seen before.

"Everything." Stoick agreed.

"Everything the light touches... What about that shadowy place?" Hiccup questioned pointing to a dark place on the north.

"That's beyond our borders; you must never go there, Hiccup." Stoick said coming down the hill again with his son following him.

"But I thought a king can do whatever he wants." Hiccup says as they reach the village.

"Oh, there's more to being king than-- getting your way all the time."The people around they that also has started that day waved as they pass. 

"There's more?" Hiccup asked with surprise.

"Everything you see exists together, in a delicate balance." Stoick says walking to the docks. "As king, you need to understand  
that balance, and have respect all the people-- from the poor fisherman and to the richest nobel, they all work in differents ways to contribute with the kingdom and if one of them gets disrespected then all of this will be over, you get it?"

"I do." He nodded with his head.

"And so we are all connected in the great Circle of Life."Stoick leaves him on the steps of the house. "Now you come back in and help your mother." Hiccup stayed a little longer watching his dad leave.

But before he could get inside his house he hears a noise coming from the old house his uncle lives, which means he was awake.

"Uncle Spite!" Hiccup called getting inside the house and sitting on the table his uncle was having breakfast. "My dad showed me the entirely kingdom this morning." He said with excitement.

"Oh did he?" His uncle asked with no interest but Hiccup was too young to understand that.

"Yes one day i am going to be the king of Berk, isn't that weird that when i become the king i will have tou give you order?" His uncle's face went angrily for a second before he smiles.

"Yes very weird." He got up and started walking around his house. "So your father showed you the entirely kingdom uhg?" He asked rhetorically. "Did he show you the shadowy place in the north?" This time he waited for Hiccup's answer.

"No, he said i can't go there." Hiccup said sadly.

"And he is right an elephant graveyard is no place for a young prince." He faked a surprise as he nephew jumped excited. "Oh dear, I've said too much.... Well, I suppose you'd have found out sooner or later, you being so clever and all." He pulled Hiccup closer. "Oh, just do me one favour-- Promise me you'll never visit that dreadful place." Hiccup nodded leaving the house but before he could get out his uncle called him one more time "And remember it's our little secret."

Hiccup ran out of the door on the direction of the armor's place where he knew his best friend Astrid would be helping her parents with the weapons, he had to tell her about this place.

"Astrid lets go, there's something-"He interrupts the sentence when he gets inside and see Astrid's mom and his mom talking.

"Oh son good you're here, you have to choose your weapon" By the Gods, soon they will have to start they training and everyone has to choose a special weapon.

"Yes mom, but can't i do this later theres a place i want to take astrid." He said as his mom grab him and pulls him towards the weapons that was there.

"What place?" Astrid asked interest getting closer to him.

"It's a very amazing place i heard about" Hicup says as his mom tries to see wich weapon suits more with him.

"And where is this amazing place?" Astrid's mother asked.

"Ugh... Close to the watering hole." He said trying not to sound suspicios.

"What is on the waterign hole?" Astrid asked confused.

"I'll tell you when we get there." Hiccup whispered.

"Can we go mom? Please?" Astrid and I made a puppy face and they look at each other before my mother answered.

"Yes you two can go." But before we could put our heads out the room she continued "If Fishlegs go with you."

We stoped and looked at each other.

"Fishlegs no." We said at the same time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys this is my first httyd story also english is not my first language so if there's anything wrong you guys feel free to tell me, and try to imagine Spitelout as a skinny man.
> 
> Oh and about Stoick speech i tried to make it more closer to the whole 'circle of life' Mentality but i guess is easier for you to talk about that with animals than talk about systems of goverment and dictatorship.


End file.
